


Sliding

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 17, Drabble, Facebook prompts, Fluffy socks, Gen, John goes to Mycroft's for a drink, M/M, OOC?, Sliding across the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft wears fluffy socks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliding

Mycroft slid the last few steps into the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey, sending a shy smile at John who sat at the breakfast bar on the other side of the countertop.

“Never pegged you as someone who wore fluffy socks,” John watched Mycroft pour two glasses of whiskey into tumblers with ice cold stones in.

“Well, I’m not one to wear them out in public of course. I cannot deny that they are efficient. They keep my feet warm.” Mycroft took a sip of his whiskey and made a face. “Plus, it does some good to relieve the stress of the day, sliding around the wood and tile floors.”

 


End file.
